Bardock's Legacy
by Rai-San Fenix
Summary: This is a story about a struggle. One that was lost in the Dragonball Z timeline. This story takes place in an alternate timeline, and sets the stage for two more stories in the same dimension. This is my story on how Bardock, Son Gokuu's father, could
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

The low-level warrior stumbled through the hall, leaving

long streaks of crimson. He had fallen twice already, but

visions of his future flashed through his head, and he forced

himself back up. As he neared the door of the mess hall, he

steeled himself. Bardock opened the door, his legs giving out,

hurling him into a nearby table.

"Oi, Bardock," several warriors called out.

"What's going on?"

"You okay?"

He forced himself back up. "Everyone! Come with me to kill

Freeza!"

"Nani? Bardock, you been drinking?"

"Why should we do that?"

Bardock looked up, his eyes glazed over, "Toma and the

others, they were killed by Freeza, he's betrayed us!"

"You must be joking!"

"Freeza's wouldn't do that to us."

They all laughed. The laughing rang through his ears, and

stung his pride. Bardock stood up straight. "Idiots! I don't

need any of you! ALL OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" He ran out the

door, but he heard them as the door swung shut.

"Oi, Bardock!"

"Leave him alone, he's crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

Bardock stood up on a high balcony. I will save our future,

I will make things right! He tensed to take off.

People were running up the stairs, toward him. He looked

down, more than a little confused. He saw some familiar faces of

low-level Saiyajin. "Bardock, let us help," said the smallest,

and youngest, of the Saiyajin.

He stood at just under five feet tall, but was stocky.

Pottano always smaller, and slower than the other Saiyajin, but

he was able to gain the respect of his group. He was chosen by

the other four of his group to be leader, because of his quick

thinking, and clever ideas. Often, he was the one that defeated

their opponent, not the other powerful warriors in his group.

Bardock smiled, maybe they had a chance. He scanned over

the Saiyajin, and counted eight, excluding himself and Pottano.

Bardock, thinking through a haze of pain, decided to split them

up into two groups. He turned to Pottano. "Take your group and

attack the ship, itself, try to break in and destroy the ship's

engines."

"Hai." Pottano bowed.

"I'll take the other four, and we'll take on Freeza."

Masurun, tall warrior in Bardock's group, spoke up, "Heh, so

we're to be a suicide mission? There's rumors going around that

even Vegita-ou is afraid of his power."

Bardock, "Hmmph"ed, and said simply, "If you want to be a

coward, then you can stay here with the others."

Masurun looked down, almost trembling with rage, until

Pottano stepped in front of him. It was almost a sight to laugh

at. Masurun, standing almost seven feet tall, stared down at

Pottano, as the four foot-eleven warrior stared back up, and the

big warrior backed off.

Bardock was surprised, but he knew that all of these

warriors were only here because of Pottano. If he had more time

to think about it, Bardock probably would have found that Pottano

really respected him to follow him like this, with no proof other

than his wounds, to back him up. However, he didn't have time,

nor did he particularly care. It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

Freeza stared at the monitor, noticing the handful of

Saiyajin warriors flying up at his ship. "Release the warriors,"

he said calmly.

Zarbon and Dodoria, Freeza's right and left arms, watched

the monitor carefully as Freeza's warriors were being killed.

Ten Saiyajin warriors were killing thousands of men. Freeza's

face contorted as he became furious. "Zarbon."

"Hai, Freeza-sama."

"Open the top hatch"

"But, Freeza..," he stopped as he saw his master's face,

"Hai, Freeza-sama!" He ran to open the hatch.

Dodoria stood quietly, knowing that if he had killed Bardock

when he had the chance, none of this would be happening. Freeza-

sama will handle it, he has more than enough power to handle a

low-level Saiyajin warrior, and ten will be nothing. Still, he

worried that if they were enough trouble, Freeza might kill him

for his insolence.

He just would have to wait, and he dreaded waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Bardock flew up as fast as he could toward Freeza's ship.

He felt the others following just behind him. Soon, Freeza's

warriors began pouring out of his ship. Thousands came out, and

each one was defeated one way or another. As they got closer to

Freeza's ship, Pottano signalled his group. In response, the

group split off, and onto an alternate course, then he followed.

Bardock saw them go, but paid no attention. Masurun charged

ahead, cutting a path like a scythe. It gave Bardock a little

time to rest, but the anger swelled up within him and he burst

forward. Masurun and Bardock flew side by side, racing for the

round ship.

"FREEZA!!" Bardock disintegrated a nearby opponent, "This

is unforgiveable!"

In response, Freeza slowly emerged from the top of his ship,

seated in his hovering throne. His warriors backed away.

"Freeza-sama!"

"Freeza-sama!"

Freeza raised his hand, index finger pointing up. Bardock

raised his arms, signalling to his group to surround Freeza.

They moved to surround him immediatedly, knowing quite well that

any hesitation could be the difference between life and death.

A small glowing ball formed at Freeza's fingertip. Bardock

noticed the shocked look of his team members as their scouters

shot off the scale. "I mata!"

Bardock and his group burst into action. Five balls of

energy launched toward Freeza sending the ball flying off toward

a nearby moon, as it grew in size. As the smoke cleared, Freeza

stood there, apparently unharmed, his throne disintegrated. His

eyes narrowed.

"This changes everything..." Bardock said to himself, "The

fate of Planet Vegita, of the Saiyajin, of Kakarotto, and you,

Freeza..."

Bardock stared down Freeza, then, "Let's end this..."

The guards on the planet, looked up at the glowing ball in

the sky, almost like another sun. He watched it move into a moon

and completely annihilate it. Realizing what was really

happening up there, one guard burst into the mess hall,

"Something's going on up above!"

At first, the Saiyajin had mixed reactions. Some thought

that it was "Crazy Bardock" making trouble, but some just wanted

a fight, no matter what it is for. In the end, they all came to

the same conclusion, they wanted to fight. Saiyajin could not

just stand by while someone else fights. The Saiyajin army was

assembled in minutes.

Pottano and his group boarded the ship through one of the

airlocks. Pottano entered first, slamming a surprised guard's

head through the wall, leaving him hanging. The others followed

coming in one at a time. He looked them over.

The first, Sukarion, a pretty unremarkable Saiyajin warrior.

He was tall and strong, with all of the features of the Saiyajin

race. He had short black hair that almost stood straight up, and

dark eyes. Sukarion was powerful, for a low-level warrior

anyway. He rated about 7,000 battle power, when at full power,

and he always fought at full power.

Next came Korun. He was interesting. They all had fought

together since they were young, but Korun had always been his

best friend. Korun was overweight, but still he moved like he

was the lightest in the group. He rarely did any blasts with his

ki, other than invisible waves of force. Korun always tried to

look weaker than he was.

Then was Kabigi. Kabigi was the most like Pottano, small

and slow, but Kabigi was different, he had power. Kabigi was

undoubtedly the most powerful Saiyajin in his group. With his

power level of 10,008 he rivaled Bardock, but he was headstrong

and he tended to rush into the fight, and often get himself

beaten severely. He was lucky, though, he had the rest of the

team to take him back and dump him into the regen tank. Which,

Potanno surmised, was the reason behind Kabigi's power. Whenever

a Saiyajin was brought back from the brink of death, he gained

power. Nobody, save Bardock, came back more often on the brink

of death than Kabigi.

Finally came Serari, the female of the group. She was

beautiful, and she hated that. Serari was born with a mane of

black hair. When she was old enough to realize what it meant to

be a Saiyajin, she cut it short. Pottano often teased her about

her beauty, but when she got angry she was dangerous. Her power

rivalled Sukarion, at just under 7,000. When Pottano was first

put with this unit, they all had hated him for being weak. Even

now, Pottano rated only 4,000, but as he saved their lives with

his quick thinking, they grew to follow him as a leader. Serari

had even told him once, that she would be his mate, when it was

time. He considered that an honor.

The time for reflection was over, Pottano turned away from

them and headed down the corridors. The hallways were empty

since most of the warriors were out fighting Bardock. He stopped

after a while and put his two hands to the wall leading to the

center of the ship. Pottano's hands glowed for a while, until...

The explosion rocked the entire ship. Without pausing, they

entered, making their way to the engine room.


	5. Chapter 5

Zarbon and Dodoria watched the fight from the monitor

screen. When the Saiyajin thwarted Freeza's energy ball, they

grew worried, but it soon passed as Freeza stood unharmed.

Zarbon, looking beyond the fight began to notice that there were

more Saiyajin flying up from the planet. "Dodoria-san, we have a

problem..."

They began to go to contact Freeza, when they heard the

explosion inside the ship. "Nani?" Dodoria had a puzzled look

on his face.

Zarbon had a look of pure fury as he realized the situation.

"SOMEONE'S IN THE SHIP!" He took off flying toward the

explosion, with Dodoria in close pursuit.

Pottano entered the engine room, when his scouter went

off. By the power levels, it had to be Zarbon or Dodoria. He

didn't turn around. "Everybody, be on guard!"

Zarbon burst through the engine room door. Pottano just

looked at him, from his own, make-shift "door". He didn't

begin to worry, until he saw Dodoria enter the room from behind

Zarbon. Great, he thought to himself, Zarbon AND Dodoria.

Well, I guess I asked for it. Before he could say anything else

Kabigi shot past him flying toward Dodoria, who looked the

stronger of the two.

Pottano checked his scouter, Dodoria rated in at 19,928.

Impressive, he thought. He turned to Zarbon, and the digits

began settling in place. "22,356 battle power, very impressive,

Zarbon-san," Pottano floated toward him.

The entire crew, with the exception of Pottano fought with

Dodoria. They had done quite well, until Dodoria opened his fat

mouth. He literally opened his mouth, and from it came a blast

of such force that they could feel it before it even left his

mouth.

Korun, Sukarion, and Serari all moved quickly evading the

attack, but Kabigi, as slow as he was, just stood there making

a shield of energy around himself. The blast surrounded him,

engulfing him, and continued on. As it continued, it demolished

the engine and shot out through the other side of the ship. The

explosive decompression sucked them all out, including Kabigi

who was a little singed, but that was the extent of his damage.

Freeza fought all five Saiyajin at once. It was

exhilarating. He hadn't fought like this in a while. An

explosion erupted behind him. Using his force of will, Freeza

launched an invisible force wave out from his body, throwing the

five Saiyajin away from himself. Turning around, he saw his

ship, with a huge gaping hole, coming out the side of it.

Several figures floated near the hole, two of which he recognized

as Dodoria and Zarbon.

Watching his ship begin its entry into the atmosphere of

Planet Vegita, Freeza cursed. Power coursed through his veins,

and his body grew to compensate for the increase in strength.

Freeza launched a wave at anything that moved. Unforgivable, he

thought to himself, they damaged MY ship! Pure force ripped at

Bardock, Masurun, and the other three Saiyajin nearby, sending

them like a rocket, plummeting toward the planet.

"This planet will be DESTROYED!" Freeza raised his hand

above his head, a small ball of light forming at his fingertip.

The Saiyajin below saw Bardock and the four Saiyajin that

were fighting beside him hurl past them, like meteors. They

didn't care, they wanted a fight. One old Saiyajin warrior

noticed the growing ball of light first. "Kore wa..." They all

paused in fright, as their scouters blew off from the overload.


	6. Chapter 6

Pottano saw Freeza preparing the ball, balancing it on his

finger. He nodded at Korun. Korun knew merely by looking at

Pottano's face, what was to be done. They grasped each other's

arm in a warrior's handshake, and Pottano spun Korun like a

Hammer. Korun sped toward Freeza, using his own speed to go

even faster, until he was a blur.

He hit Freeza hard enough to snap a Saiyajin's spine.

Freeza spun and again the ball of energy floated off course.

Pottano turned to face the surprised Zarbon and Dodoria, then

smiled. "Do not underestimate the power of the Saiyajin."

Freeza looked at his attacker. A fat Saiyajin, he mused,

almost smiling, I have been delayed again, and this time by a

FAT SAIYAJIN! It took one hit to wipe the smug look off of

Korun's face. Korun steadied himself, floating ten feet from

Freeza. His hand covered his new wound, wiping away the

blood that ran into his eyes. Freeza floated there, looking at

his fat opponent. "Zarbon-san, Dodoria-san, I am going to

exercise down on the planet. Deal with that trash," he

indicated Korun, "and meet me by the ship."

He headed toward the planet, and the army of Saiyajin.

Then began the blood bath.

Two Saiyajin guards rushed to the five newly formed craters

at the foot of the launch tower. They looked at the limp

Saiyajin bodies in each hole. Checking each one, they found that

two were alive, Bardock and Masurun. Bardock's shoulder was

dislocated, and his armor had burned off in re-entry. Masurun

was not so lucky, his skull was broken, and he had a punctured

lung, but his sheer resilience kept him from dying.

The two guards rushed them to the regen tanks.

Pottano knew that Freeza was powerful, but he never knew how

much until he saw the damage that he did below, to the Saiyajin

army. He turned to concentrate on Zarbon and Dodoria. He saw

them laughing. "You are dead, little Saiyajin. You don't stand

a chance against us," Zarbon smiled, "even with your friends to

help you! Look at you, just over 4,000. Your friends are quite

a bit higher than you, but still no match for us. Just admit

your defeat, and maybe Freeza will allow you to live, though you

can't hope for much more than slavery." Dodoria laughed.

Korun floated up to Pottano, and the others pulled closer as

well. Korun had a long tear down the side of his face, where

Freeza's fist had almost pulled the flesh from it. Suddenly, he

got angry, cold fury filled his belly. Here were two aliens,

laughing at Saiyajin! The Saiyajin are a proud race, and they

were being laughed at.

Zarbon raised an eyebrow as the reading on his scouter shot

up from 4,326 to 8,475. A white aura surrounded Pottano, and

even his teammates were surprised. Pottano led them in the

attack against the two aliens. The fury lasted for a few

minutes, but Zarbon began laughing as he countered all of

Pottano's attacks. Serari joined Pottano in his fight. She hit

Zarbon in the face, so hard that she drew a scar on to his cheek.

Korun, Sukarion, and Kabigi, were coordinating their attacks

on Dodoria. When Dodoria blocked and countered one attack, he

couldn't block the other two. Slowly, they began to wear Dodoria

out. Korun began to work up his rhythm steadily building his

speed. At first, it was two attacks that Dodoria could not

block, then it was three, and then four. Kabigi hammered out hit

after deadly hit. Sukarion usually aimed for vital spots, and

ended up shattering Dodoria's scouter, into his eye.

Pottano concentrated and formed a ball of ki into his

left hand, then his right. He pulled back, pouring his energy

into his hands. Zarbon was busy prattling on about how he was

going to kill Serari for scarring his beautiful face. Serari

floated silently beside Pottano. Noticing Pottano's blasts, she

formed one of her own, in her favorite shape of a blade. Zarbon

charged at them, and Pottano burst into action, blurring at

him. Pottano stopped right in front of Zarbon, his hands

together. The balls fused together and pressed against Zarbon's

face, then exploded. Zarbon flew toward the planet, apparently

dazed.

Pottano signalled to Serari. In response, she flew the

energy blade at Dodoria. Dodoria, surprised, pulled out of the

way, barely dodging the deadly attack. Suddenly, he felt three

pairs of hands on his head, and the heat from their blasts. Even

then, Dodoria was not dead. At least, not until Korun and

Serari, the two fastest of the warriors, grabbed him and flew at

top speed toward the planet's surface, letting him fly into the

ground, where he was impaled on the spire of a small tower.

Kabigi, Sukarion, and Pottano flew down to inspect the

damage. The tower had collapsed on impact, but Dodoria's body

was half covered in rubble, the spire protruding from his chest.

He was dead, and there was no sign of Zarbon. Pottano collapsed,

the adrenaline wearing off. He had taken quite a pounding from

Zarbon, and he would need a regen tank. Korun merely made a

make-shift bandage and wrapped it around his head, and picked up

Pottano. Then all of them headed for the rooms with the

regeneration tanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Bardock knew that he was in a regen tank. He had been in

them often enough to feel a sort of comfort in there. A vision

flashed through his mind. He knew that it was a flash of the

future. Bardock stood there, looking at his younger son,

Kakarotto. He was a spitting image of his father, the same hair,

and the same dangerous look. He was dressed entirely

differently, very unlike a Saiyajin. He had no armor, only

cloth. It was bright orange and black, and had a strange symbol

on the right side of his chest. He lacked the scars that Bardock

had, and had much fairer skin, but the difference was much more

than appearance alone.

There was something in the way that he stood. He was proud,

but it was a different kind of pride than that of the Saiyajin.

It was not arrogance, but confidence. Would his son really be

that different from his birthright? A pit grew in his stomach.

What should I care? he thought, He is the son of a low-level

warrior. His surroundings changed, He was standing among dead

Saiyajin. In the center, stood Freeza, laughing. He looked at

Bardock, and red beams shot out from his eyes. Bardock looked

out as the fluid drained from the tank.

He saw Pottano being carried by Korun. "What is going on?"

"Pottano fought Zarbon, practically by himself," Serari

answered. Humility was not common among Saiyajin, and Bardock

was definitely surprised that she gave Pottano that much credit,

rather than curse his weakness.

The others didn't say anything, so Bardock paid it no

further attention. They put Pottano into the tank, and it began

to fill. They gave Bardock the summary of what had happened.

Bardock smiled. His flash was indeed the future, the

Saiyajin people would die from Freeza. It had already begun.

Bardock looked at the group. "It is time to kill Freeza.

Unless, of course, you want to wait," he looked at the tank.

Sukarion and Kabigi looked at Bardock, "We're ready."

Korun and Serari shook their heads. Serari spoke, "Korun

and I will stay. We will bring new scouters, in case you might

need them."

Bardock nodded, it made sense. Masurun came in, still

latching on the rest of his armor. Bardock turned to redress

himself. In a minute, he was ready. They left immediately,

flying to the place that he saw in the vision.

As they got closer, they realized that this was the closest

thing to hell that they would ever see. There were dead bodies

of Saiyajin every where. They didn't stop to count bodies

though, they headed straight for the source, Freeza.

They approached him, but he was different, smoother. Freeza

had transformed himself into a smooth form. His power was

tremendous. Freeza was hardly damaged, too bad he couldn't say

the same for the Saiyajin fighting him. There were five women,

and about twenty men, all of them were high level warriors. Most

of their armor was shattered in several spots, and Bardock could

see that they were getting tired. Bardock screamed a battle cry

and flew at Freeza, arm cocked.

For a second, the remaining Saiyajin paused to watch, but

then they pulled back for a moment. Saiyajin were never great at

fighting in large groups, and at this moment the reason became

clear. The high level warriors all aimed at Freeza and fired.

Freeza, Bardock, and Masurun (who could not help joining in the

fight) were caught in the blast. It was a huge explosion,

Bardock and Masurun flew out almost unconcious, but Freeza stood

among the clouds of dust and smoke, laughing at their pitiful

attempt.

Bardock dragged himself up to his knees. He noticed that

Masurun was barely moving. Catching his breath, Bardock sat

back, and watched. The high level warriors began dropping, two

men fell first, Freeza's fists penetrating their bodies like

blades. Bardock watched a tall high level warrior get his tail

pulled off, and then his head seperated from his body.

Bardock stared at the tail intently, as if he was forgetting

something. THE TAIL! He stood quickly, and scanned for a high-

level warrior at the edge of the fray. He flew at top speed

toward the older warrior on the edge. Freeza looked at him,

stared, in fact. Bardock remembered the vision, and immediately

blasted at the ground near Freeza's feet. The dust and smoke

raised up past his face, and the twin ruby beams cut through the

air as Bardock ducked. He rolled to the ground near the high-

level warrior's feet, and stood up. "The moonlight ball," he

said quietly, "Launch it on my signal." The higher ranking

warrior, at first, looked at Bardock with contempt, but as it

began to dawn on him that he might be right, the warrior turned

to what must be done.

The smoke cleared around Freeza, and he looked out at

Bardock. "You are crafty, not quite what I would expect from

your kind. I shall not underestimate you again." His eyes

widened as he floated up into the air.

Bardock could only stare as the ruby lines converged on his

chest and continued past him. Bardock fell to the ground in a

heap, his breathing shallow. Had he been in any worse shape, he

would have died. The last thing he saw was the moonlight ball

fly into the sky. He mumbled, "It is over for you, Freeza..."

Pottano woke up in the tank, as it drained. He was

surprised to see Serari smiling at him, as she tossed him his

clothes and new armor. "Heh, you didn't take long in there,

Pottano. Serari has been itching for a fight."

Pottano looked at the speaker, "Korun, where is everyone

else?"

It was Serari who answered. "They have gone to fight Freeza

already." She looked at him with her new scouter, "You are

rating in at over 5,000 now."

Pottano didn't care. He grabbed the extra scouter that she

held in her hands and walked past them. "C'mon, we got work to

do!"

Once they reached outside, they saw the Osaru belching their

deadly attacks at the ground. They would have to hurry, if they

were to participate in the fight. "Kuso, ikuzo!"

They flew as fast as they could, but half way there, Pottano

was knocked to the ground. Serari and Korun spun to meet the

attacker. Zarbon floated there, descending toward them, laughing

aloud. "You lowly Saiyajin, did you think that I was dead?"

As they looked closer, Serari noticed that his face was

burnt. His treasured beauty was gone. Noticing her look, Zarbon

grew angry, and he sped first to kill Korun. Serari joined in

the fight, and Pottano recovered from the impact and flew up to

join them. Soon, Zarbon was actually taken back by the

unorthodox attacks from Pottano as well as the speed of Serari

and Korun, had Zarbon taking more hits than he was delivering.

Zarbon flew back a short way, then stopped. "Heh, you are

good," he began, "I haven't had the need to transform myself for

a while," he was amused by their confusion, "I transform like

each of you can, but I do not grow as large, but my power becomes

overwhelming!" He began to laugh, almost hysterically.

Then he stopped, the scouters on the Saiyajin began to beep.

The power rating began rising, but it didn't stop. Zarbon's body

grew and swelled. His flesh became pocked, and his teeth

sharpened. When it was all over, he looked like some sort of

Frog-man. Their scouters stopped at 33,751. With blurring

speed, Zarbon's hand appeared through Korun's stomach. Then with

no warning, Korun exploded. Serari and Pottano attacked

simultaneously, pounding on Zarbon. Anger coursed through their

veins. The bond of a combat team was greater than a tie of

blood, and much more than a mere friendship. When one died, the

rest of the group usually disintegrated the attacker that killed

him.

The rage pushed Serari and Pottano to their limits; Pottano

hit harder each second, and Serari hit faster. Zarbon was hit

from every possible angle, at least 10 times. When it was over,

Zarbon floated to the ground, as did the two Saiyajin, whose rage

began to ebb. Zarbon hurt all over, but he would not lose, not

to nameless warriors, not to Saiyajin!

Zarbon powered up again and the two Saiyajin low-level

warriors were pushed to the defensive. Zarbon flew up to Serari

and held his arm stiffly pointed at her chest. The huge blast

that erupted from it blew Serari into the wall, and Pottano was

left alone.

Pottano flew forward at his top speed with his elbow

forward. Zarbon grabbed his face, causing his elbow to fall

short. Pottano struggled against the iron grip, but he had no

succes. Zarbon laughed at the weak Saiyajin's pitiful attempt to

wrest free, and then proceeded to wail blow after blow upon his

body. The armor began to crumble under the piledrivers,

pummeling his chest and abdomen. Zarbon tossed the battered body

to the ground, and shrunk back down to his original form.

Touching his face, he wondered if a regeneration tank could

repair his face.

The hit took him completely by surprise. Picking himself

up, Zarbon looked to his attacker. Attackers, he corrected

himself. There were two; the first was big and tall, with a tuft

of hair at the top of his head. The second, Zarbon recognized

immediately. Little Vegita, the prince of the Saiyajin, King, he

corrected himself, for the former King Vegita was killed in

Freeza's assault. Little Vegita stood there coldly regarding him

as Nappa, his big bodyguard came forward to finish him.

Nappa fought hard, but once Zarbon transformed, the fight

began to turn to Zarbon's favor. "Nappa! That's enough!"

Nappa turned to his master, with fear in his eyes. "Hai,

Vegita-o."

Vegita stepped forward. "Zarbon-san, I care nothing for my

father, nothing for my people, but you ordered me around, and now

is my revenge."

He stepped in front of Zarbon, holding his arm stretched

forward, with two fingers extended. Zarbon was too tired to keep

in his second form, but he figured that he didn't need it. Sure,

Vegita was powerful for a kid, but he was nothing to Zarbon. At

least that is what he thought. Spending all that time only

standing by Freeza's side, while Vegita was out on the battle

front, Vegita's power grew, while Zarbon's stayed the same.

Perhaps, if Zarbon were not tired and beaten, he would have

killed Vegita, and Nappa, but he had little power left.

Vegita seemed frozen, because he didn't move. Zarbon felt a

tugging on his body. Vegita suddenly twitched, "HAAA!"

Zarbon exploded into a mess of flesh and bone. "Hmmph,"

Vegita turned away and flew off toward the Osaru Saiyajin in the

distance.


	8. Chapter 8

The Osaru Saiyajin evened the fight, and Freeza began to

worry. He went to his full power and had killed two of those

giant monkeys, but they kept belching blasts at him and those

were beginning to hurt. Freeza blasted at another and another,

but they were tough. Then things got worse.

The Osarus saw him first, and immediately stopped and bowed

down. Vegita landed, and Nappa behind him. Freeza looked at

him, with utter contempt. "Vegita-o," the sarcasm dripped from

his voice, "You have returned to save your people?"

"Iie," was his answer, "I have come to see how you are

doing." An evil grin crossed Vegita's face.

Freeza stared at Vegita, the ruby beams shot out quickly,

but something moved in the way. Nappa dropped to his knees, but

stayed up to protect his king. All 18 Osaru turned and blasted

Freeza at once. Freeza stumbled backward, and flew away at full

speed.

"I will return to kill you, little Vegita," Freeza swore, "I

promised, you will die!"

Finding the remains of his ship, he entered the escape pod,

and left for home. No Saiyajin chased after him, and then he was

gone.

Bardock woke to a vision of Kakarotto, again. The fluid

drained from the regeneration tank, and Bardock stepped out. As

he began to dress, the scientist operating the tanks spoke, "They

are crowning Vegita-sama as King tonight, everyone is to be

there."

Bardock nodded, and tugged on his forearm wraps. As he

left, he paused before two regen tanks, Serari's and Pottano's.

The three of them were the only remaining of the original group

that confronted Freeza. The scientist had told him that Masurun

had been stepped on by an Osaru warrior. Sukarion went berserk

after Freeza killed Kabigi, then was killed himself, by a fellow

Saiyajin.

No one would mourn their loss, except for Serari and

Pottano. Even Bardock didn't feel anything for them, nothing but

a little respect for dying warriors' deaths. He felt a little

pride in being able to lead them. He shook his head. "Keh, I'm

getting sentimental."

Bardock felt that one thing was sure, it was over...or was

it? A vision of Freeza standing atop a flat-topped building

laughing above him, filled his mind. It was on another planet.

Good, he thought, I have time to prepare.

The End.


End file.
